


Trapped

by rdm2



Series: My fics for Febuwump 2021 [9]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm2/pseuds/rdm2
Summary: A typical chase between Iorveth and Roche goes a little wrong.
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Series: My fics for Febuwump 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138412
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt- Buried alive
> 
> Fenn is not my OC. I believe Bard1412, and Void_punk have shared custody of the Blue Stripes ocs from the Witcher Rare Pair server. Llama, Void, correct me if I'm wrong. XD

Iorveth silently laughed as he led Roche and his men on a merry chase. They should have known better than to challenge him in these woods. He had managed to lose most of the dh'oine, but a few including Roche and his bloodthirsty second were still in pursuit.

He ducked into a cave for a breath. He figured he would head around the other side though the hidden tunnel.

Except...

Fuck. Wrong cave.

Swearing under his breath Iorveth turned around to leave only to hear footsteps behind him.  
\----  
Roche smirked as he watched Iorveth slip into a nearby cave. He motioned for Ves and Fenn to head around the otherside to make sure Iorveth doesn't slip out another way. They nod and as he enters the cave, Fenn goes left while Ves goes right. 

He stepped lightly into the cave, sword drawn peering around in the darkness of the cave for the elf. 

He got to the back of the cave and frowned. Where was Iorveth? He started to head back to the front of the cave feeling along the edges of the cave wall for any secret entrances. 

He's almost at the front of the cave when he hears an explosion as the mountain itself seems to shake. Wha, Fenn! Ah shit.

He runs for the entrance only to be stopped by an elf falling from the ceiling crashing them both to the ground.

"The fuck Iorveth?"

The elf springs back away from him drawing his blade. 

"Hello Roche."

They begin to circle each other looking for a place to strike, when all of a sudden everything goes black.

\-----

Iorveth groaned as he tried to push himself up only to find he couldn't move his arms. There was something on his back. He struggled panicking. He shivered, his breath becoming labored as he felt as though he couldn't breathe. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to calm down.

He just needed up, let him up, he needs up, nonononono, please let him out. Too dark can't see sorry sorry sorry I'm sorry no no no no no. Please let me OUT. It's too cold and dark and small and...

"Well fuck." He stiffened, a wave of nausea coming over him, hearing a dh'oine right behind him. No no no, please leave, just keep on walking. Don't hurt us.

He whimpered.

"Iorveth? You okay? I can't see you. Fuck I think I twisted my ankle with that fall. Gonna give Fenn an earful, what was that idiot thinking?" 

He laid limp on the floor, trying to distance himself from what was coming as he listened to the dh'oine stand up cursing.

He heard a voice as though it was far away, "Iorveth?" There was a hand on his leg. "Iorveth? I know I'm not your favorite person, but talk to me. Oh fucking motherfucker, please tell me I'm not trapped in here with a corpse. Iorveth? Damn elf fucking say something."

Iorveth didn't.  
\----  
Roche moved his hand down to Iorveth's ankle to check for a pulse. He frowned, elven pulses were faster than human's but this seemed to be too fast even for an elf.

He crawled up towards Iorveth's head to check on his breathing only to find a fallen tree blocking his path. Well that explains why Iorveth was still on the ground.

"Iorveth?"

He heard a faint whimper.

He tried to push the tree up only to find he couldn't budge it. So he followed the tree along going around it.

"Iorveth?"

He listened closely for a moment before reaching for Iorveth's chest to check his breathing. Roche could feel quick shallow breaths and frowned. He moved his hand up towards Iorveth's head touching his neck to check on Iorveth's spine.

He froze as he heard a barely audible "no, please no."

"Iorveth?"

A whimper.

"Iorveth I need you to tell me what's going on. I can't see you. Are you hurt somewhere?"

Slightly louder, "Va vort a me, Dh'oine. N'aen te a dice'n."

"I don't understand, can you speak common?"

"Go away. Why do you care? You Cintrians. Fair trial, me arse," a weak snarl "A d'yaebl aép arse, varh'he." He spat at him.

Roche slowly pulled his hands back, something clicking in his head. "Iorveth? I think your having a flashback. You're not in Cintra, you're in Termaria. I'm Vernon Roche of the Blue Stripes. We were fighting in a cave and there was a cave in. You're pinned under a fallen tree."

"Roche?"

"Yeah, I'm here, you're safe. I'm not gonna fight you while we're stuck here. Do you want me to move away?"

"Stay." Iorveth sounded exhausted. 

"Okay, do you want water?"

"Yeá."

That sounded like a yes, so Roche fumbled for his canteen.

"May I touch you? It'll help since you can't move your hands."

A quiet pause. 

"Yeá."

Roche reached down and helped to adjust Iorveth's head before slowly and carefully pouring some in his mouth.

When he felt Iorveth move his head away he pulled the water away. "Enough?"

"Yeá, te dionchle." He could hear Iorveth breathing finally fully calm down.

Of course that's when Fenn set another explosion off.  
\---  
Iorveth coughed through all the dust and dirt now in the air.

"Boss!"

"Fenn! What the fuck were you thinking! You could have caused the whole fucking cave to fucking collaspe and fucking kill us!"

"Sorry Boss. Did you catch the knife-eared bastard?"

"A tree did."

Iorveth watched as the red haired dh'oine spotted him, his eyes lighting up.

"You caught him Boss!"

Iorveth spotted one of his men hidding in a tree. He mouths 'alive', and gets a nod before an arrow is notched. The arrow flies and lands about an inch from Ves' face. She swears pulling up her crossbow only to see that his men have them surrounded.

"A deal, give us Iorveth and you walk out of here alive," Ciaran offers smirking.

Ves snarls but Roche puts his hand up counting the Scoia'tael around them. He whispers to Ves and his man "We can get them later," then louder "Deal."

Ciaran frowns but nods, motioning for the others to make a path. "If you head east there is a dh'oine village."

"How far east?" Asked Roche suspiciously.

"Go find out."

Iorveth watched as the three dh'oine left, his own men coming over to help lift the tree off him, which was a much easier task now that it was not attached to a wall. Roche glanced back once and just stared at him for a moment, face unreadable. He looks away though and continues on out of sight.

Iorveth knew though that tonight as he and his men sleep under the stars, their presence helping to settle the rest of his rattled mind, he won't be able to get Roche's kindness out of his head. He grins, he can't wait for their next fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Va vort a me, Dh'oine. N'aen te a dice'n - Get away from me, human. I won't say anything to you  
> A d'yaebl aép arse, varh'he - a devil up your ass, bitch  
> Yeá - yes  
> te dionchle - thank-you


End file.
